


Rosemary

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Himchan adopts a cat





	Rosemary

Himchan is woken up by the sound of chattering.

High pitched, really annoying chattering.

He rolls to the side to see who or what’s chattering so damn much.

There's a figure sitting on the window sill, staring outside the window, chattering away at whatever's out there.

Himchan's not really surprised. He rolls back to nudge Yongguk in his shoulder,

"Please get the cat."

Yongguk sits up and watches the cat stare out the window.

"What's she looking at?" He asks.

"I don't know. Just...tell her to shut up or something.”

"Why don't you do it? She doesn't like me."

"Pretty please."

"I just said that she doesn't like me."

"Pleaaaaase," Himchan sleepily drags out his sentence in an attempt to sound cute.

He does sound pretty damn cute.

"Fine," Yongguk sighs and begins to click his tongue,

"Rosemary. Come here. Rosemary."

The cat turns her head at her name being called. Realizing that Yongguk is the one that called her name, she goes back to doing whatever she was doing.

"Stop it. Hush."

But she chatters away, staring at the birds outside the window.

She's frustrated that she's unable to catch the bird and eat it, so she'll complain about it in the cat language.

"I told you she doesn't like me," Yongguk sighs again.

"You're just a softie," Himchan says, "Rosemary, hush."

The cat turns her head again, this time to stare at Himchan and Yongguk.

She realizes that she's being scolded. She watches them intently before climbing off the window sil to go do something else.

"There," Himchan says, sinking back into bed.

"I think she just likes you more."

"Just give it time. She'll warm up to you eventually."

Rosemary is a cat. A very pretty, very noisy, white ragdoll cat.

Himchan got her a few months ago, and warmed up to him instantly.

She's very wary of Yongguk, however.

Yongguk reaches out to pet her and she hisses and growls at him, as if she's saying "Back off before I have to use my claws rather than my voice!"

If Himchan reached out to pet her, she'd happily let him, purring and trilling as he does so.

Tigger, Yongguk's dog, loves her, and always goes to bother her.

At first, it took a little while for Tigger to get used to her.

He'd approach her and sniff her, and depending on her mood, she'd either hiss or let him sniff her.

When she hisses, Tigger gets the message loud and clear and backs off to go bother someone else.

"Back off before I use my claws rather than my voice."

"I understand."

When she lets him sniff her, he sniffs her all over, taking in her scent, and goes away.

Rosemary has claimed a spot in the house as hers. She doesn't let anyone in there.

Except for Himchan, of course.

If, let's say, Yongguk were to walk into her territory, she'd yowl at him until he leaves.

"I don't want you here. Go away."

Her yowls sound like a baby or a small child whining. They're annoying.

If Tigger were to run into her territory, she'd yowl at him too.

"I don't want you here. Go away."

"Gotcha."

Tigger's smart enough not to mess with her when she's obviously not in the mood, but he'll still bother her until she makes it a little more obvious that she's not in the mood.

It'll take a little more time for her to get used to Yongguk.

Rosemary's been scolded by Himchan, and it scared her a little. She climbs up to the tippy top of her cat tower and lays there.

The whole house is quiet, and Himchan and Yongguk manage to fall back asleep before Rosemary gets noisy again.

This time, she's meowing, and it's very loud.

Himchan opens his mouth to say something, but Yongguk cuts him off.

"She wants attention," he says.

"That's your cue," Himchan says, "Give it to her."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Give her attention she wants.”

Yongguk doesn't say anything back, he rolls out of bed and shuffles to the living room where Rosemary's sitting on her cat tower and meowing away.

He sits in front of the tower and looks up at her, waiting for those meows to turn into yowls.

She never yowls. She climbs down her tower and sits by Yongguk's side.

"You're noisy," he says.

Rosemary stares at him, as if she was going to say something back.

"Pay attention to me."

"Rosemary, you're noisy," Yongguk repeats, and Rosemary lets out a small meow.

She's being friendly with him for once, and it's freaking him out a little.

He calls her name again, telling her that she's noisy, and she rubs up to him, begging to be petted.

Yongguk reaches out to pet her, but pulls his hand back when she sniffs it.

She looks at him, confused, and meows again because she's getting impatient.

He reaches out to pet her again, rubbing the base of her tail ever so gently.

She begins to purr, and Yongguk freaks out a little more as the purring vibrates her body.

He's waiting for her to bite at his hand (like she did the last time), but she never does. She's in a good mood and she's being praised. 

According to Himchan, the reason she bit him the last time is because Yongguk is a “dumbass” and “you can’t pet a cat there unless you’re asking for death”.

"You're a very good girl," Yongguk whispers.

Rosemary purrs as a response.

Yongguk spends the next couple of minutes petting Rosemary until Himchan wakes up to feed her.

Her purrs and soft trills are very cute. It's nice that she's warming up to him.

He got jealous that she likes Himchan more, but now she's slowly warming up to him.

Yongguk smiles that famous gummy smile when Himchan walks into the living room,

"She likes me."

Himchan smiles sleepily back at him, "I guess today's the day she warmed up to you."

Rosemary rushes over to Himchan when she sees him pouring her food into her food bowl.

"Wait," he says, and Rosemary patient waits for him to finish.

Himchan steps back from her bowl, "Go ahead."

Himchan keeps a soft yet stern tone when speaking to her, especially when scolding her and commanding her to do something.

That's something Yongguk doesn't do.

He's never really done so, because Tigger actually listens to him and doesn't need to be spoken to in such a way.

He'll have to learn how to speak that way to Rosemary so she'll listen to him.

Rosemary trills as she chews her food, as if she's talking about her day to Yongguk or something like that.

Yongguk watches her intently. Maybe she's just happy.

"What's she saying?" He asks.

"Do I look like I understand her?" Himchan snorts, "I'm going back to bed."

"You do that," Yongguk says, focused on Rosemary.

Once she's finished eating and trilling, she goes to sit in front of the backdoor and does what she does best.

She chatters.

She wants to go outside and complain about the birds she can't get to and eat the plants growing in the backyard.

Most importantly, she wants to go watch those two neighborhood cats argue.

Nobody in the neighborhood really knows why they argue, probably over territory, but they yowl and hiss until one of them goes away.

They're both male cats, so you'd expect as much.

Rosemary isn't interested in them like they're interested in her.

They want to mate with her, meanwhile Rosemary just wants to watch them argue.

She's not ready to be a mom. Men are dumb and gross.

Also, she’s spayed, which proves that men are dumb and gross.

The only men she's interested in are Himchan, Tigger, and sometimes Yongguk.

They're her family (more or less, she’s kind of forced to like them).

She continues to chatter as Tigger trots to the backdoor, keeping a distance from her.

He slowly approaches her once he realizes that she's too focused on the cats outside.

He's ready to go out and pee, and Yongguk’s taking his sweet time getting ready.

"Hold on, hold on," Yongguk says, slipping on his slides and walking towards the backdoor.

He unlocks the back door and slides it open, and Tigger runs out to the backyard with Rosemary following behind.

She climbs up to the patio table as Tigger sniffs around the grass.

Those two cats are at it again, yowling and hissing at each other.

They're loud, and she's so focused on them until the birds come back to the tree by the house to chirp.

 

The birds drive her crazy.

Yongguk watches her direct her attention to the birds, her chattering starting back up again.

He realizes that she's griping about being unable to catch the birds, so she watches them as she chatters about it.

It seems like Rosemary has a hard life being a house cat, despite being pampered and treated like a princess, and that's why she chatters so much.

She climbs down the table and lays in the grass. Chatter time is over as of now.

But she'll chatter again within the next hour since it's so early in the morning.

Tigger, meanwhile, is frantically sniffing and searching for the perfect spot to pee at.

One of the two male cats come over to sniff Rosemary, and she immediately begins to yowl, freaking Tigger out.

"Go away. You don't belong here."

The male cat stops in his tracks to stare at her.

Yongguk thinks of it as a boy watching his crush in school.

Kind of like how he'd watch Himchan in high school.

Those were good times.

The male cat walks closer to Rosemary, and those yowls quickly turn into growls and hisses.

As much as she doesn't want to use her claws, she may have to so this idiot male can take a hint that she isn't interested.

"Back off."

"I get it. I'm sorry. See you tomorrow."

The male cat seems to get the hint and walks out of the yard to mind his own business elsewhere.

Rosemary's had enough of the outside. Men are gross, the grass feels weird on her paws, Tigger stinks. She walks back inside the house and lays on the carpet.

Yongguk watches her walk inside, then focuses on Tigger, who's finishing up his business.

He trots back inside, and Yongguk slides the screen door shut. 

"Good boy."

\---

It's later in the day, and Himchan's wide awake to take pictures and videos of Rosemary for Instagram.

The cat will sit perfectly still for him to take a picture, because she knows that she’ll be praised with a treat or a pet of affection afterward. 

"Good girl," Himchan says, stroking the base of her tail, causing her to purr, "You're such a good girl."

Yongguk and Tigger are on a walk, so that means that Himchan can have some alone time with his fluffy daughter.

"Rosemary," Himchan coos, pointing the phone camera at her, "Rosemary, look at me."

Rosemary looks at him and lets out a small meow.

"Meow," Himchan imitates her little noise, "Rosemary, look at me."

She plops on the floor and lets out another meow.

She meows every time Himchan calls her name.

She really likes it when Himchan pets her with his foot. Especially when he's wearing those fluffy polka dot socks. 

He wears socks when he pets her with his foot, anyway.

She'll purr and grab onto Himchan's sock to make sure he won't stop petting her.

She also goes crazy for the red laser pointer.

She has a hoard of toys (that isn't an exaggeration; she literally has a hoard of toys), but the laser pointer is probably one of her favorites.

When Himchan points it at the wall, she'll stop whatever she's doing and makes a mad dash towards the dot.

All you can hear is the bell on her collar jingling as she desperately tries to grab the red dot.

If she doesn't get it, she'll chatter.

Himchan loves petting and rubbing Rosemary.

He'll rub her cheeks and she'll close her eyes and purr. Sometimes, if Himchan's lucky, she'll stick her itty bitty tongue out, signaling that she's enjoying this and Himchan shouldn't stop for a while.

She also loves it when Himchan pokes her nose.

"Boop," Himchan says as he’s poking her nose.

She lets out a tiny trill, so Himchan pokes her nose again and again.

"Boop."

Her cheeks, her chin, her nose, and the base of her tail are her favorite places to be touched.

When she's not begging for attention or chattering at the birds outside, Rosemary'll squeeze herself in every and any container.

If she fits, she'll sit in it.

Empty flower pots, weird shaped vases, boxes.

If she fits, she'll sit in it.

Bowls, shoes, even the sink in the bathroom.

If she fits, she'll sit in it.

One time, Himchan woke up to see Rosemary curled up in the bathroom sink, lapping up the water that dripped out the faucet.

She looked at him for a few seconds before returning to her business.

It was, like, two in the morning.

When Rosemary's craving attention, she'll sit on whatever Himchan's using.

If he's on his laptop, she'll sit on the screen.

If he's laying on Yongguk's lap, she'll sit on top of Yongguk.

Yongguk was throwing up once because he was drunk, and Rosemary climbed on top of him and sat on his back.

She even sits on Tigger. Tigger doesn't seem to mind.

It's not like he's scared when Rosemary sits on him, he just doesn't really care.

Rosemary's paw pads are Himchan's favorite. He calls them her "beans".

They're cute and pink. He loves them.

"Can I squish your beans?" He asks.

Rosemary doesn't know what her "beans" are. 

Himchan grabs her paw and squeezes her "beans".

She finds it pleasant. Somewhat.

Himchan's spread out on the couch, playing games on his phone.

Rosemary climbs on top of him and lays on his stomach.

She finds the steady rise and fall of his chest and stomach to be soothing.

Eventually, after trying to keep herself awake, she falls asleep.

Himchan quickly notices, and opens up his camera to record her sleeping.

He reaches out to pet her with one hand as he holds his hand with the other.

"She's very cute," he says in a hushed voice, so he won't wake her up.

They'll stay like this, even when Yongguk and Tigger come back from their walk.

They'll all probably figure out a way to squeeze themselves on the couch and cuddle.

That's what families do.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a rant in the dms about himchan adopting a cat and how cute it would be, so i threw yongguk in the mix, and here we are
> 
> i spent three hours researching cat behavior because i own a dog, youre welcome


End file.
